Integrated circuits (ICs), such as central processing units (CPUs) and other firmware ICs, have settings that are controlled using external switch settings such as pin straps. These settings may include oscillator speeds, initial configuration control and/or signal the enabling or disabling of various features. The pin straps are typically set to one of two values during the manufacturing of a computer system having such an IC by either introducing or bypassing a resistance, by using jumper connections and/or using other switch devices. During computer system power-up, a chipset or firmware reads the switch setting(s) and sets a configuration in the IC accordingly so that the IC operates with the selected feature(s). However, country-specific and/or other types of restrictions may prohibit using computer systems having a particular function disposed thereon, such as a security function. Although computer systems may be specially manufactured to accommodate and/or comply with such restrictions, building and tracking these specially-manufactured computer systems during the manufacturing process, and thereafter, is costly. Moreover, although a particular feature may be disabled using a pin strap setting, pin strap settings are not entirely tamper-resistant.